Alone In The Dark
by MitziCrossing
Summary: High tech, and friendly animatronics! Well, not at night. When the band gets wrecked and Chica mysteriously deactivates, will Freddy be alone, or will he have a few friends along the way? Will Golden Freddy ever lose his insanity? Will Chica ever awaken?
1. Preview

**Warning: This is only a preview. The next chapter, or the real thing, will come out sooner or later. This was based on a comic I made. This is probably going to get sad eventually. Let's starts from the beginning, shall we? Contains Freddy x Chica.**

0-0-0

"No, Freddy. Bad Freddy. Please don't hurt me you evil bear!"

"C'mon, Mikey! How bad can I possibly be?"

Bonnie popped up from the corner. "Freddy, stop making movie references."

"Stop being so grumpy, Bonnie! Lighten up."

"Fine then. Chica, may you please cue the music?"

Chica put on her deal with it glasses and said "Damn right I will."

_Beep!_

A song came on the radio, and Chica and Bonnie, wearing deal with it glasses, danced.

Foxy ran out of the cove and chased Mike. "Swiggity swooty, I'm comin' for tat' booty!"

"Foxy, stop spamming your booty joke." Freddy groaned as he sat down and the dining room table with a sigh.

"'Butt' it be funny!" Foxy laughed. Bonnie laughed along with him, Chica nearly puking while Freddy only groaned. Then an idea came to his mind and he smirked a playful smirk.

0-0-0

**How do you like it so far? I'd appreciate feedback, recommendations, and tips. While it does look pretty happy so far, I'm telling you, what happens in the future is not so happy. Freddy will not be as evil as he seems. Chica won't always be so exited. Foxy and Bonnie won't be so fun loving. Also, I'm not using the prequel theory. Don't complain 'Oh, it's so short.' It's ONLY A PREVIEW. Anyways, see you next chapter and await the future!**

**-Mitzi Out.**


	2. 1 Happiness (for now)

**It's here! I hope you enjoy and please review! This uses the prequel theory and is NOT first person.**

0-0-0

_Hello._

_Who am I? Well, my names Freddy Fazbear, but you can call my Freddy like everyone else._

_I'm the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a pretty popular pizzeria that is committed to family fun and, above all, safety. Except at night, for us animatronics. I'm in a band with my best pals Chica and Bonnie. We used to do shows with Foxy, but he was taken down. Chica is actually my girlfriend now and Bonnie is more of a... enemy. My brother Golden Freddy hates me, and Foxy is still a friend of mine. This is the third time my restaurant has been taken down, so I bet it'll be the last. I've had many true adventures during my years of entertaining, but there's one that's my favorite- well, kind of. It had truly sad moments and times where we were all so beaten up... it was a tragedy. Want me to tell you about it? You do? Well, alright. I'll give you what you want, my friend. It all started a long time ago..._

It was 12:00 am on Mike Schmidt's fifth night on the job. Bonnie left the stage and presumably wandered into the backstage, and Chica left the stage as well with a silly grin on her face. Freddy stared at her grin as she wandered the dining room into the kitchen. Just imagining her silly grin lead to Freddy letting out a chuckle and walking offstage. He stood in the darkness for a bit, before remembering Chica's face as he chuckled once more and entered the bathroom area. He accidently wandered into the girl's washroom again. "No, not again!" He screamed and left for the kitchen to check if Chica was there. He played his special song to get her attention if she was hiding, but she never came out. He chuckled again. "Of course she's not here, I can't hear that racket she makes." He laughed, not noticing the pair of white, glowing eyes staring at him through the kitchen storage door. He began walking down the hall, looking at the posters and the children's drawing's on the wall. Chica wasn't in the corner, so he assumed she simply wandered off into the dining room. He stared at the camera of the east hall corner and chuckled. _Hi Mike._

Noticing Mike hadn't closed the door, he jumped in front of his face when he lowered the camera. Bonnie appeared in the doorway and laughed at Mike and Chica watched through the window. Mike fell over and crawled backwards toward the wall.

"No Freddy. Bad Freddy. Don't hurt me you evil bear!" He screamed as Freddy began dragging him to the dining room to decide his fate with the others. "C'mon, Mikey, how bad can I possibly be?" he asked. Bonnie and Chica followed them. "Freddy, stop making movie references." Bonnie said grumpily. "Stop being so grumpy. Lighten up." Freddy groaned in reply as he sat Mike down on a chair and held him down. "Fine. Chica, can you please cue the music?"

"Dang right I will." Chica giggled as she pressed the 'ON' button on the radio that appeared out of nowhere.

_Beep!_

As the music came on, Chica and Bonnie began to dance. Mike escaped Freddy's grasp and began to run, only to be chased by everyone's favorite pirate fox. "Swiggity swooty, I'm comin' for tat' booty!" he laughed as he caught Mike and tied him up with the rope he happened to be carrying. "Foxy! Stop spamming your booty joke!" Freddy groaned as he eyed Mike. Then an idea popped up in his mind and he smirked a playful smirk.

"Let's lock Mikey in the closet."

Everyone stared at him for a second, and then the other animatronics cheered. Mike only began to sweat uncontrollably as Bonnie dragged him into the closet and locked it. "At least we spared your life, Michael. You're lucky." He whispered through the door. "Now we can have fun!" He chanted as Chica walked out of the kitchen with a pizza box.

0-0-0

**Seems pretty funny and happy, didn't it? Wrong. The other chapters I have planned will become sadder and more evil. Evil with golden sprinkles, hint hint.**

**Did you catch the white glowing eyes? Who do you think it is? By the way, Chica's pizza box brings doom. Doom cheese with sadness sauce and hurtful crust. She didn't even mean it! Poor chicken.**

**This was originally going to be out around Christmas, but I simply could not wait and released it early! Nobody wants a sad Christmas. Christmas is all about happiness.**

**I guess I'll see you next chapter. Love you, readers (not literally XD)! *Throws Foxy plushes***

**-Mitzi Out**


	3. 2 Damage

**We are back! This chapter we'll have a smidge of Freddy x Chica!**

0-0-0

_You again?_

_So, you want more of my story. Just couldn't get enough, could you? *Chuckle* say, I guess I'll have to tell you some more._

"I baked you pizza!" Chica said with glee. Bonnie smiled and ran over to her, giving her a hug. Foxy gasped at this and used his hook to chop of Bonnie's left arm. Bonnie gasped at the mass of wires in its place.

Chica screamed.

"_BONNIE!_" she shouted as Bonnie ripped all the fur off Foxy's left ear. Chica began to panic as she watched the two fight. She walked backwards, then spun around and ran backstage. Freddy looked at Bonnie and Foxy angrily before rushing after Chica. Walking inside, he spoke to her as she had her head on the wall, crying. "Chica, please... come back. It was an accident, I can tell-" but he was cut off by Chica whipping around and punching him in the face. "Go away! I want to be alone!" she shrieked. Freddy held his paws up to his eye socket as his plastic, animatronic eye fell into his palms. He brought his hands down and examined it. "My... eye?" he asked as he looked up at Chica, who was covering her beak with her wings. "_FREDDY!"_ she screamed in a muffled voice as she ran away again. "I'm sorry..." she said as she ran out the door and into the hallway. Putting his eye down on the table, Freddy walked down the hallway to the dining room, top hat in his hand. As he sat down, Bonnie walked by him.

"Nice hat!"

"Thanks..."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well..."

There was a pause.

"Well, I stole your face!"

Gray smoke surrounded Bonnie's head, and when it cleared, his face was gone.

"I told you to stop making movie refrences..."

Bonnie attacked Freddy. They both fought until they were ripped up. Freddy left to the closet and opened the door, noticing Chica crying oil and Mike looking at her in worry.

"Freddy?" Chica asked, getting up. "What happened to you?"

"There's no time for that, Chica. Come to the kitchen with me."

"OK." Chica said in a worried voice as the two walked to the kitchen...

Holding hands.

0-0-0

**Yay, the Freddy x Chica has begun! Also I had a really funny idea today. It'll be a while until you see it though. **

**-Mitzi Out**


	4. 3: Evil arrises

**Yellow everyone! This chapter will have Freddy x Chica (I will refer this as Cheddy Cheese, don't ask), a very miniscule amount of fighting and a mysterious conversation! It also may have kidnapping...**

**I also must clarify that Foxy is kind of in love with Chica, so that's why he cut off Bonnie's arm.**

0-0-0

_Huh._

_I guess you just can't get enough of this story, can you? It must be more interesting then I thought! *Chuckle* well, I guess I'll tell you some more._

As the pair walked to the kitchen, Freddy had a shaking feeling as he glanced at Chica.

"Are you OK, Freddy?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Just fine..."

They walked into the kitchen, not noticing that Bonnie and Foxy where following them. They peered through the door as Freddy looked at Chica, still shaking.

"Chica...?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

Freddy lunged towards Chica and hugged her, kissing her on the beak. Chica blushed like crazy as she spoke.

"Oh, Freddy..."

However, she was cut off by the bunny and fox animatronic walking into the room. Freddy fell over onto the floor as Chica backed up on the wall and Bonnie grabbed a frying pan.

"What the heck is _wrong with you_ Freddy!?" Bonnie said, approaching him.

The pair of white eyes watched as Freddy continuously dodged the pan.

"That _idiot_ bunny!" It said. "Freddy won't get beaten up enough! They need to all be beaten up, you see." It continued to another pair of white eyes at the back of the room.

"Once they do, the pizzeria will be closed, but everyone in that band, and that fox from the cove will be there to suffer."

"Yes. That is true." The one at the back replied.

"Freddy will be the most tortured... for making me a ghost, a mere hallucination. You'll even get your own restaurant, well, sort of." It turned to the one at the back. "Isn't that what you wanted? I'm doing you a favor, you know."

"Yes, thank you. You are a truly great person, 'Boss'." The one at the back chuckled at the word boss.

"But I have a favor for you as well."

"What might that be?"

"Bring me Bonnie. Oh yeah, and Freddy."

"On it." The one at the back got up and left the storage room, the light revealing a black hand as the figure left the room.

"Bonnie!" He called out.

Bonnie, gripping Freddy by the leg, walked to the voice. "You can let me go now, Bonnie."

Bonnie reached the door but saw no one around. He turned around and something grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the room, along with Freddy.

The bear and the bunny noticed a pair of white eyes staring at them from the other side of the room. A light flickered on, and they noticed a yellow ghost bear staring at them.

0-0-0

"Ah, Bonnie and Freddy! Just who I wanted to see." The golden bear raised an eyebrow as he approached them. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to steal... your shadow."

He put a paw on Bonnie's shadow and he managed to pick it up. He also picked up Freddy's. Passing it to the puppet-like figure, the shadows began to have life.

"Thank you... now go before anything bad happens."

The two ran out of the room as the two shadow's faces formed and they got up, full of life.

The yellow bear smiled at them. "Welcome to the family."

0-0-0

**Yay, they've arrived! I have some personalities for the current characters.**

**Freddy: Seems evil on outside, but he has a heart of gold... and a crush on Chica.**

**Bonnie: A grumpy evil bunny.**

**Chica: Very sweet and caring.**

**Foxy: Acts like a pirate, speaks like a pirate... has the heart of a ordinary kind person.**

**Goldie: Stupid, but evil.**

**Marionette: Doesn't like Goldie's stupidity, but he's pretty nice. He can have a harsh sense of humor sometimes.**

**Shadow Bonnie: A bit of a goofball, and finds lots of stuff weird and interesting.**

**Shadow Freddy: Good with technology and kind of harsh, but mostly really nice.**

**See you all next chapter!**

**-Mitzi Out**


	5. Goldie the unicorn lover

**It's been a bit. Let's just get on with this.**

0-0-0

"Chica! Chica, where are you!?" Freddy wailed, attempting to locate his new girlfriend. The kitchen was dark, and he tripped over something. Reacting around, he felt something soft.

"Chica? Chica is that you?" He asked.

No response.

The door slowly opened. Mike appeared in the door/

"Mikey! Where's Chica?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know, but I'll help you look." Mike replied, turning on his flashlight. He shone it around and they were surprised at what they saw.

Chica.

She had some rips here and there and she laid there. Her eyes were closed, but she was in good shape apart from her tears.

"CHICA!" Freddy screamed, hugging her.

"Wake up! Wake up, wake UP!" Freddy said, shaking her.

Mike inspected her. "Bonnie couldn't have done this. Let's go ask Foxy."

Freddy nodded and gave Chica a light kiss. Getting up, Freddy sighed.

"I truly hope she's ok..." He said walking out the door. Mike nodded in agree as they marched towards the cove together, as Bonnie looked on from nearby.

"Hmph. I really don't like them."  
>0-0-0<p>

Golden Freddy marched around. The puppet stood at the back and the shadows were playing cards.

"Do we have the replacements yet?" Golden Freddy demanded a response, as if it was really important to him.

Shadow Bonnie's ears shot up an Shadow Freddy smacked himself in the face. "I can't believe we forgot... come on douche bag, we need to go build them!"

"But first- d'you have any eights?"

"You idiot! We need to keep the boss happy or he'll be retarded!"

"Actually, boys, he's always retarded." The Puppet whispered to them as they grabbed the spare parts and began building new animatronics. Golden Freddy began looking around the room for something.

"What are you looking for?" the puppet asked.

"My uni- err, I mean my burger recipe. I'm starving."

"Why can't you just eat the pizza?"

Golden Freddy glared at him. "Because, this _HAD_ to be a pizzeria. Burgers are _much_ better. Pizza is just- bleh."

"Sure." He said, turning over to the shadows. "Are you done them yet?"

"Yes boss! We just finished stuffing the endoskeleton inside." Shadow Freddy said as two shiny animatronics, a bear and a bunny, walked out. Golden Freddy was not happy.

"Where are the others? C'mon, I _NEED TO KNOW!"_

"We didn't have models, sir." Shadow Bonnie said as Toy Bonnie stole the shadows deck of cards. Shadow Bonnie ran after him. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FIX YOUR AI, YOU NAUGHTY BOY!"

Golden Freddy frowned as he pointed into the kitchen at the worn down Chica. Shadow Freddy sketched her and then went into his room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy started playing cards, so Shadow Bonnie started building an extra animatronic. Shadow Freddy came out of his room with a chicken that was sexy as ever. Golden Freddy's jaw dropped and he hugged her, only getting him a smack in the face.

"Who are you anyway?" she said and Goldie started crying because he is retarded.

"I may have made a problem with the AI..." Shadow Freddy shrugged.

0-0-0

**Ha... may have took to long. That was fun to write anyway.**

**-Mitzi Out**


End file.
